Chute des armes
by Akemi Spangler
Summary: Sarah Shitou est une chasseuse de vampire talentueuse elle est venue à l'Académie pour aider Zero et pour remplir les demandes du directeur elle est attirée par la Night Class, et Takuma Ichijo. Comment gérera-t-elle sa vie à l'Académie? Et sera-t-elle en mesure d'être avec Ichijo? Classé M pour des futurs Lemons une demande de Alliana2312, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas!
1. Chapter 1

Ma deuxième fanfiction demandée par Alliana2312. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu Alliana! Pour la feuille de personnage! Et je n'ai pas fait un titre à celle-ci parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait mettre -. - Je suis vraiment nulle avec les titres XD

Nom: Sarah Shitou  
Informations de base: C'est le plus célèbre chasseur féminin. Elle est connue sous le nom de "la fille qui a appris trop rapide d'utiliser une arme."  
Age: 17  
Sexe: Femme  
Looks: cheveux écarlate jusqu'à sa taille, yeux verts bordés de gris, maigre et assez grand (5 '7 ").  
Personnalité: assez gentille, curieuse, intelligente, et difficile à énerver, sarcastique, paresseuse, utile  
Vêtements: uniforme de la Day Class, sauf qu'au lieu d'une jupe, elle porte un shirt noir  
Race: Humain, Vampire Hunter (elle a certains pouvoirs de sorcière)  
Pouvoirs: Feu, Glace , les ombres et la Terre.  
Crush: Takuma Ichijō  
meilleurs amis: Rima, Shiki, Zero et Aido.  
Amis: Kain, Ichiru (avant l'assassinat de ses parents), Seiren (pas vraiment une amie, mais elle n'est pas une ennemie non plus donc...)  
Ennemis: Kaname (Sarah: c'est un Sang-pur flippant), Ruka (Sarah: Je ne peux pas supporter cette fille), Yuki: (Sarah: Elle fait mal à zéro, et je n'aime pas voir mes amis souffrir donc ...)  
Dortoir du soleil  
Day class  
Elle est enfant unique , et son père est mort quand elle est venue à l'Académie Cross, elle n'a donc que de sa mère, Mazumi Shitou.  
Aime: les Pocky, écouter de la musique, lire des mangas, les combats, et ennuyer (d'une manière aimable, bien sûr) Aido .  
N'aime pas: Kaname les fan-girls, des gens stupides!  
Oui, elle sait sur les vampires  
Elle n'est pas une chargée de discipline, mais pour le président, elle chasse les niveaux E autour de l'Académie.  
Elle a un katana appelé "Dernier jour »; elle l'a eu à son anniversaire, quand elle avait 4 ans d'où son surnom? Contrairement à ses parents, elle ne déteste pas les vampires, mais elle déteste les niveaux E, parce que son meilleur ami humain a été tué par un...  
Contexte: Pour Zero, qui devient un niveau E, elle vient de l'Académie Cross et l'aide avec son pouvoir spécial. Elle a rencontré la classe de nuit peu après.

Réflexions sur:

Yuki: Je ne l'aime pas. Elle blesse Zéro, et elle ne semble même pas le remarquer. Ça me fait chier ...

Zero: Mon meilleur ami: il me comprend vraiment, même s'il n'aime pas le fait que je suis autour de la Night Class ...

Président: Oh. Mon. Dieu, cet homme est fou! Il veut que je l'appelle papa!

Kaname: Ce Sang-Pur flippant? Ne parlez pas de lui, je ne vais pas répondre.

Ichijo: Mon béguin ... Il est tellement adorable, et il est très gentil avec moi, même si je suis furieuse contre lui (ce qui est très rare, en passant). Parfois, j'oublie qu'il est un vampire. Et son sourire ... Wow.

Kain: Bon ami, parfois, il m'aide à faire des farces à Aido.

Aido: Oh, ma proie préférée ! Il est tellement stupide parfois, mais il est très drôle.

Shiki: Bon ami, nous partageons des Pocky avec Rima. Après Ichijo, il est mon favori dans la Night Class (Mon dieu, je commence à parler comme les fan-girls -_-)

Rima: Meilleure amie pour la vie, mon dieu, elle est tellement bien! Même si elle ne parle pas beaucou ... Mais, ensemble, nous avons nos moments de folie!

Ruka: Elle me dégoûte. Elle est la fan-girl de Kaname, et la première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que je ne l'aimais pas.

Ichiru: Il était mon ami. Dommage qu'il soit mort, nous avons eu beaucoup de plaisir ensemble.

Elle est arrivée à l'Académie il ya deux mois, après son anniversaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 pour une demande! J'espère que vous apprécierez! Lisez et commentez! Et si vous avez le temps, regardez certaines de mes autres fanfics de VK, Impossible (complété par un épilogue à venir dès que je termine les demandes de VK que j'ai actuellement) et Nekos Like Blood Trop (incomplète). Pour tous les fans de Naruto aussi, j'ai deux fanfics SasuSaku, il a commencé dans un rave (avec un possible épilogue, c'est indécis de ce temps) et l'amour et de la vengeance (incomplète, actuellement en hiatus parce que je n'ai A. Plus d'idées ces temps-ci et B. je suis allée un peu trop loin avec Naruto et a besoin d'une pause avec ça)

Avertissement: Je ne possède pas l'OC Sarah Shitou, elle appartient à Alliana2312. Moi aussi, malheureusement, je ne possède pas Vampire Knight, car il appartient à Matsuri Hino-san.

Deuxième Avertissement: L'intrigue, moi-même, et tout OC autre que Sarah Shitou.

"Normal"

Écriture ou de lecture

_Penser / Rêves_

_**Flashbacks**_

Je grimaçai au Level E en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, la chose était tellement hors de contrôle que ce n'était plus assez humain pour se battre correctement. Je levai les yeux à la proie facile en face de moi et j'espérais que le sang couvrant son corps ne tâchera pas Dernier Jour . J'ai sorti mon beau katana et souri le poids familier dans mes mains.

"Ton heure a sonné, bâtard" murmurai-je comme je recroquevillai ma lèvre dans le dégoût et la haine à la chose en face de moi. Je détestais les Levels E. Ils ont pris la vie d'innocents, comme Mikana mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Il m'a regardé bêtement et se jeta sur moi encore une fois. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour lui enlever la tête de ses épaules. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, et en un seul mouvement, je sortai de son chemin et abaissai Dernier Jour, fendant son cou et coupant sa moelle épinière. J'ai regardé froidement la chose devant moi avant qu'il ne tourne en poussière sur le sol, soufflée par le vent. Je me retournai pour partir, gainant Dernier Jour après l'avoir soigneusement inspecté pour trouver du sang, et partir pour revenir au bureau du directeur pour signaler mon succès facile.

Kuran, Aido, Kain et Ichijo étaient tous là quand je suis arrivée; leurs têtes pivotent pour me regarder. J'ai souri à Aido, Kain et Ichijo. Ils étaient tous de bons amis pour moi, il m'a attristé qu'ils ont passé aussi beaucoup de temps avec Kuran. Il est un abruti, juste un monstrueux Sang-pur. Oh et troisième chose, il me fout les jetons...

"Sarah-chan!" Aido a dit joyeusement, me sautant dessus pour m'enlacer. Il avait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux et je savais que nous allions avoir du plaisir plus tard, mon copain farceur et moi

"Hey Aido," j'ai dit que Kain m'a tiré d'Aido, seulement pour être remplacé par Ichijo jetant un bras autour de mon épaule dans une légère mais profonde étreinte. "Kain, Ichijo."

«Le travail ou le plaisir, Shitou-san?" Kuran a demandé d'interrompre nos bonjours.

«Le travail qui sont aussi devenus du plaisir." Je répondis froidement avant de se tourner vers le président. "Le niveau E a été exterminé; aucun des élèves de la classe de jour n'a été attaqué ou vu, ou entendu quoi que ce soit." J'ai informé l'homme derrière le bureau. Je me demandais souvent comment il aurait pu être un jour un chasseur de vampire, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était juste devenu fou. Je veux dire, ce gars voulait que je l'appelle "papa" pour l'amour de Dieu!

"Ah, merci beaucoup Sarah-chan!" Dit-il. Je pouvais presque voir les fleurs et les scintillements heureux l'entourant , et sur ses vêtements. Sans blague, cet homme était habillé comme une femme attend que son mari rentre à la maison, sans parler de sa personnalité qui correspondait plus à une femme qu'à un mec. «C'est merveilleux que tu fasses ses tâches, je n'ai pas à m'en occuper et Zero-kun et Yuuki-chan peuvent se concentrer sur leurs tâches principales, et la classe de nuit n'a pas à chasser . C'est d'une telle aide ! "

«Ce n'est rien, monsieur le président." J'ai dit pour qu'il arrêter de jaser pour rien.

«Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu « papa », Sarah-chaaaan?" Il gémit de façon spectaculaire avec des larmes en cascade, recroquevillé dans les champignons qui poussaient dans le coin. A sa vue, Kain, Kuran et moi avons eu une transpiration soudaine.

"Parce que tu n'es pas mon père." Je lui ai dit sans ambages. J'ai renoncé à essayer d'être gentille avec ce sujet. Ce n'était pas bon de lui donner de faux espoirs.

"... Trop cruel ..." dit-il avec plus de larmes en cascade. Cette fois Ichijo et Aido ont rejoint notre festival de chute de sueur. Retournant au sérieux, il se tourna vers nous et s'assit dans son fauteuil semi-allongé. Il m'a dit "Vous devriez vous reposer, Sarah-chan." . Ce fut l'une des rares fois où ses paroles ont eu du sens et qu'il ne me contrariais pas sur la question «papa».

"Oui Monsieur le Directeur," dis-je. "Bonne nuit." Je me suis rapidement tournée pour partir avant qu'il ne gémisse encore.

«Je vais te conduire à ton dortoir" J'ai entendu une voix charmante dire. J'ai souri à Ichijo pendant qu'il mettait doucement une main sur mon coude de façon gentleman.

"Merci, Ichijo." Répondis-je, en lui permettant de me conduire de la salle. Il me sourit et nous avons liés nos bras pendant que nous marchions. Ichijo est un de mes meilleurs amis, ainsi que mon béguin. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir combien il était doux et gentil avec moi.

«Le plaisir est pour moi,» répondit-il avec charme. Et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler "Takuma", n'ai-je pas? "

«Oui, tu l'as déja dit», répondis-je. "J'ai oublié". Je retins un rougissement à l'idée d'utiliser son prénom. ça faisait tellement intime pour moi de l'appeler Takuma, même si je savais que ça ne voulait rien dire.

«Ma princesse oublieuse," dit-il malicieusement. J'ai ri avec lui.

"Dans ce cas, est-ce que ça fait de toi mon prince, Takuma-kun?" J'ai demandé sur un ton tout aussi taquin. Il me sourit.

"Bien sûr que non," répondit-il. «Je suis le méchant préparant un complot visant à prendre la belle Sarah-hime ¹ à la garder pour moi tout seul." J'ai failli rougir encore une fois, mais je réussis à me retenir.

«Alors le méchant doit être déguisé en prince," j'ai dit. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'un homme sorti d'un vieux mélodrame, virevoltant ta moustache et traçant des plans diaboliques."

"Ah, mais ma chère Sarah-him" Il m'a répliqué. «Les méchants les plus dangereux sont ceux qui ne semblent pas à des méchants."

"Oh mon Dieu!" Je me suis exclamée dans de la crainte simulée. "Que dois-je faire alors? Je suis seule ici, avec un prince charmant, qui envisage de me capturer et de me prendre ma vertu!"

"Peut-être qu'il va être bon et séduire votre coeur à la place," Il a dit, réussissant à nous faire ricaner. L'une des choses que j'aimais chez lui était comment nous pouvions toujours plaisanter avec lui. Il a toujours su comment me faire sentir mieux.

«Peut-être, mais ce ne serait pas aussi amusant, non?" Demandai-je avec une moue avant que nous éclations de rire. J'ai remarqué alors que nous avions cessé de marcher, déjà devant les dortoirs du soleil. La marche était trop courte, ça passait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. «Hélas, je dois te dire à tantôt, tu devras essayer de séduire mon cœur une autre nuit." Nous nous sourions à nouveau.

«Bonne nuit Sarah-chan." Dit-il avec un sourire qui n'a jamais manqué d'apporter la joie de mon cœur.

«Bonjour Takuma-kun." Je lui ai répondu, sourire en retour et a atteint jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue. Notre rituel d'adieu habituelle a été fait une fois de plus. Sa nuit était ma matinée et son matin, ma nuit, vu que je ne pouvais pas être dans la Night class, bien que je préfèrerais y être. J'ai quelques amis dans la Day class et je m'entends bien avec tout le monde, mais je préfèrerai être avec la classe de nuit où je n'aurais pas besoin de cacher une si importante partie de moi-même. De ma vie.

"Dors bien, hime». Dit-il calmement, me serrant fort. Il déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur mon front avant de me libérer. Je me suis battu contre un rougissement encore une fois, et lui souris.

«Restes bien éveillé , Takuma-kun." Je lui ai déclaré, un peu en plaisantant. Il souri, avec ce sourire réconfortant de nouveau, me regardant monter les marches et attendu comme le gentleman qu'il était que je me glisse à l'intérieur et ferme la porte. J'ai pu aller tranquillement jusqu'à ma chambre et me glissai sans bruit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Maya, ma colocataire. Je me suis adossée contre la porte pendant une seconde et éventé légèrement mon visage pour aider à refroidir mes joues en feu.

_Il est si beau!_ La partie plus audacieux de moi a pensé. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être d'accord. Je suis allée tranquillement ranger mes affaires avant de me glisser dans le lit. Je souris légèrement et dérivai les yeux fermés, avant de tomber dans des rêves remplis de Takuma. Ceux dont j'étais sa princesse, et où il me mettrait à l'abri de tous les méchants dans le reste du royaume.

Yay! Chapter One est fait! Alors, les gens, s'il vous plaît R & R, dites-moi qu'est ce que vous en pensez.

Hime ¹ - ça signifie "princesse" et tout comme en anglais, ça peut être utilisé comme une affection ou comme une moquerie. Dans le cas de Takuma et Sarah elle est utilisée comme dit premièrement.

S'il vous plaît R & R Impossible et Nekos aiment le sang aussi si vous le pouvez. Cela voudrait dire beaucoup pour moi et j'aime les évaluations! Je vais aussi mettre à jour celui-ci à nouveau quand j'obtiendrai 5 commentaires pour que je sois assuré d'être évalué pour ça. : P Ja ne! - Akemi


End file.
